Betrayal
by AnabellaHunter13
Summary: In an a world where it means to master your powers or fail, can Em do it?
1. Prologue

Many eons ago, so far back that it defied the memory of even the oldest, the human race evolved in a way that changed the course of the universe forever.

Scientists had just projected the end of humanity, not something to take lightly, as one would imagine. The "Hubble" telescope discovered the invasion of Aliens. This was a highly kept secret for many generations, no one except the people working on the case knew of the Alien's existence. For years, Scientists strived to find a way to save humanity. The time it would take the Alien's to reach Earth was unknown, which is why they must find an everlasting cure.

Finally, they found a way. A way that would genetically change humanity forever. The new race would no longer be recorded as 'Homo Sapiens', this new premium race to defend planet Earth would be called 'Homo Savilous'.

It was time to release the alteration to the rest of the world. It was mandated by the Scientists that every child born after the date would be injected with the Serum.

There were 5 different Serums. The Water Serum, the Fire Serum, the Air Serum, the Earth Serum, and the Electricity Serum. Last of the non-injected people had died out, the injected and their descendents were broken into 5 Legions, based on the Serum they were injected with. Forever were they part of this Legion. They were not to marry out of their Legion, nor procreate out of their Legion. All other associations outside of Legions were permitted. The consequences of disobeying the decrees could be severe.

The people injected with the Water Serum now had the capability to summon water, create rain, and could 'bend' the water. The people injected with the Fire Serum could now summon fire at a moment's notice, they became telepathic as well as 'bend' the fire. The people injected with the Air Serum could now create winds, turn invisible, bend' the air, and fly. The people injected with the Earth Serum could control plants and rocks, and use telekinesis. The people injected with the Electricity Serum could control, lightning, and electronic devices, they could conjure up bolts of lightning from nowhere and control their path.

It was observed by the Scientists that the powers could not be trained until the powers made themselves apparent. Like human maturing itself, the powers became part of that. Often coming later, it was unheard of to be an 'initiate' (the given name to a person who had not learned to fully yield their powers, but had that first appearance) before the age of 16. Once the powers became apparent, they would be taken to Initiates School, on the next Initiates Entrance Day. There they would begin their training until they mastered their powers and became a Harnesser. This would continue on to the end of time. This way, when the Alien's came the new race would be ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, for those of you who have repeatedly wasted your time on telling me to stop putting original stories on here, I DON'T CARE! If you haven't noticed, I don't give up, just go mind your own business and leave me alone! I've seen tons of people who also write original stories, but no you pick on me. So seriously quit it. No one besides you cares! And I'm talking to you Question42. Just leave me alone. **

**Chapter 1**

"I cannot believe you!" Dad's shout echoed throughout the small kitchen. I could feel myself shrink against the counter. Dad was an extremely good Harnesser, he could be dangerous.

"Dad! Calm down, it was just _one _fight!" I protested. It's not my fault Mickey McGuthrie can't get it through that thick skull of his I can totally kick his ass! I had to prove it; I couldn't just let him get away with calling me a _girl_! Ok, so I _am_ a girl, but he didn't have to rub it in!

"No, it's never 'just one fight', this has to be the 5th one this month! Em, you can't keep doing this! And to get into fights with _boys_, and _beat_ them?"

"Pretty sweet right?" I grinned, but the look on my father's face made the look on my face disappear. Ok, so maybe _not_ sweet…

"You know you'll have to marry in the Legion, if you go around beating up all the boys, you'll end up alone. And that would not be good!" he scolded

"Dad, I'll be fine! I'm 16, I don't need your stupid talk!" my fists curled at my sides

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if your mother was still here," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure! Blame it on Mom! Because it's all _her_ fault!" my mother died when I was very young, I don't remember her well, and I could never find it in myself to grief the loss. Hell, I don't even know how she died. I threw my fists to my sides angrily and stormed out. Suddenly, water burst out like a geyser from the tiny kitchen sink.

"What was that for?!" I whirled around furiously

"Em, dear I have no clue what you're talking about," he answered calmly, he lifted his hand to the direction of the kitchen sink, closed his eyes in concentration, and the sink geyser disappeared. "Emmileen," Damn it, he _never_ uses my real name, "I think we need to talk,"

At that moment I knew exactly what he was talking about. I could feel my stomach churn. No, no, NO! This was not happening, I was NOT ready. I mean I _was _16, if anything I was overdue, regardless, I'M NOT READY!

"No, Dad, no! You can't be serious!" shaking my head rapidly; I tried to control my breathing. I wasn't ready to leave; I wasn't ready to grow up. It didn't feel right.

Dad pinched his lips together and sighed, "We leave tomorrow," then he left, heading toward his bedroom. I bit my lip, fighting back a sob. No, not cool. I was not going to cry. _Crying is for babies. And you are not a baby!_ I told myself. I stiffly walked over to the electronic calendar in the wall. I tapped tomorrow's date to see the events. Under Community, I saw it. It was Initiates Entrance Day. Damn! Odds were, he fully knew. Odds were, he was hoping I'd get my powers today. Odds were, he was tired of me and ready to hand me off to someone else. I tend to be a nuisance after all.

I couldn't spend all night grieving the soon-to-lose childhood. I had to get ready, might as well be ready after all. I walked to my room and pulled the dull metal trunk out from under my bed, a 16th birthday present from the Society.

I slid open the glass door of my closet, and undid the latches of the trunk. I put my spare pair of combat boots and converse (I had two of each) into the bottom of the trunk. Then I folded my pairs of jeans, cargo pants and cargo shorts forming the next layer of my trunk. I had several blue t-shirts of varying colors as well as white. I fold those in. I have a couple fitted shirts for whenever our Legion allows us to work out. I pack those as well. I pack the few "nice" collared shirts I have. I next pack socks and other things. Last of all I pull out my black leather jacket from the corner of my closet. I don't pack it though; I decided I'd wear it tomorrow. I close the lid to the trunk, even with my belongings, it's only half full. I flip the latches and set the next day's clothes on top of it.

I walk over to the slot in the wall for my evening meal. I find water, soy patty, and green beans. Typical, I grab the tray, sit at my desk and eat my meal. Nothing much fills my mind; I try to keep it blank. I finished, stuck the empty tray back into its slot. I changed into my nightclothes, I normally don't go to bed this early, but I also don't normally leave my childhood home forever. I flip the light switch, finding my way in the dark to my bed. Then I throw back the blue comforter, crawl under my white sheets, turn over and try not to think of tomorrow.

…***********************…

The sun shines through my window the next morning. At some point I must have fallen asleep, when exactly I don't recall. I get up, strip off my nightclothes, place them in my trunk, and get dressed. When I am done, I look at myself in my full length mirror/closet door. I am wearing a white t-shirt under my leather jacket, a pair of cargo pants that are frayed at them bottom, my converse stick out from the ends of my pants. My hair is down except for my bangs which are pinned back; on the other side of my face is a small braid which goes to my shoulder. I might as well make a good impression.

I've never met anyone outside of the Water Legion before; I wonder what they're like. They say the Fire Legion are the fiercest, and the Electricity the most humorous. The Earth very serious and down to, well, earth, and the Air fearless. I hope to make a good impression if not one that says 'fear me, I'm not afraid to beat you senseless'. I much prefer the latter.

I turn away and go to my wall slot for breakfast. This morning it's oatmeal, milk and dried berries. I quickly eat, then drag my trunk to the small family room.

Before I know it, we are at the train station. Dad claps me on the shoulder, "Well, Em, don't kill anyone," kisses me on the forehead, and leaves. _Thanks for that vote of support! It's good to know it'll be years before I see you again!_ I think to myself. I give the Trunk Loader my luggage and step aboard.

I walk down the corridor of the train, passing several enclosed seating areas. The whole thing was very Harry-Potter-esque. The doors and windows of the areas are fogged and the walls and floor are mahogany. I know I must take a seat sometime, so I slid open a random door. There is one girl sitting in the room. She stares out the window, and hasn't taken notice of me yet. She has medium brown hair highlighted with auburn streaks, it's wavy and kind of messy, it hangs just below her shoulders. She has a medium tan and she's slender like me. She turns around and I notice her eyes are hazel.

"Hey, I'm Harley who are you?" she asked

"Uh, I'm Em," I stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me. I'm not quite one for making friends, so this is rather strange.

"M? Like the letter. Jeez what a name! So long and flowing," she teased. I cracked a smile.

"No, Em. E-m. It's short for Emmileen. Much dorkier and stupid. So, yeah, Em," I mumbled

"Whatever," she shrugged. Harley wore jeans, combat boots, a navy zip-up hoodie and a white v-neck shirt. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pack of something, "Red Vine?" she asked, her hand holding the package stretched out.

I plop myself in the seat across from her, taking a Red Vine, "Don't mind if I do. They're my favorite, you know," grinning at her.

"Ya know, M. This could be the beginning of a beaut-ee-ful friendship!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat cross-legged in the seat across from Harley. We were polishing off the fourth box of Red Vines when the train lunged out of the station. Soon the train picked up speed and we left the urban central behind us.

Soon, all you could were miles around were fields of golden wheat shining in the bright soon, with a cloudless blue background. The whole thing was mystifying. I placed one hand on the window as though if I tried hard enough I could touch it. I'd only seen things like this in pictures at school, and paintings on the occasional field trip to the museum. It seemed unreal to be seeing this for real, or almost, I wasn't exactly out in it.

I rested my head lazily on the outstretched arm; I inhaled the sweet smell on my leather jacket. Though it was a few years old, it still had that fresh leathery smell. I guess I stared longer than I meant to, because out of the corner of my eye I saw Harley. She had one dark eyebrow raised in question, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing…"

"What? I-it's beautiful. You can't tell me you've seen this before! There's nothing like this back home!"

"I see this every day, not as _amazing_ as it sounds, trust me," she waved her hands in a way that looked like they were having a seizure at the word 'amazing'.

"What do you mean? How could you possibly?" I asked baffled

"I worked in similar fields if not the same. Most of my life, I'd say," she recalled, her nose wrinkled in distaste, "I wish I could've been part of the hunting parties like my dad was-and still is I suppose- he taught me how to shoot. I'm a natural he says,"

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, you're _Earth_?" I asked I could feel my eyes widen

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Harley asked, "What are you?"

"Water," I replied, "It's not exactly a problem, it's just, I thought you were Electricity, or even Water. Plus you're sarcastic and funny, and the Earth are supposed to be all sensible and down to Earth," I shrugged sheepishly

"Well I thought Water were supposed to be soothing and peaceful, and trust me sandpaper is more soothing than you. But it's cool, I like that," Harley grinned. I gave a breathy laugh.

There was a knock at the glass door of the cabin, a small blonde girl- no more than 5' 2"- slid the door open and stepped in. She immediately caught my eye that she was intelligent. Perhaps it was the way she held herself, or the look in her eyes that practically begged to be knowledgeable about everything in the room.

"C-can I sit here," she mumbled quietly

"Aw, sure! The more the merrier around ole campfire friendship!" Harley gave her the welcoming smile, she must be good at this. There was sarcasm in her voice, but it was certainly friendly. She rubbed her hands together and lifted her palms toward the center of the cabin, as though there were an actual fire. The girl smiled at us, looking relieved. She sat down on Harley's side of the cabin, and her eyes fluttered back and forth between the two of us. I did my best to look the part of friendly. It was difficult, I smiled and waved at her kindly.

"So, I'm Harley, who are you?"

"Molly," the girl said quietly, she had a natural soft, soothing tone to her voice. Before asking I knew, she was a Water, a true stereotypical Water. She reminded me more of my father than I did.

"I'm Em," I said

"Like the letter? That's not much of a name now is it?" Molly face twisted in confusion. She wore jeans that flattered her small figure, she also wore a bright blue spqrkly tank top under a white jean jacket. Her flip flops (not very practical for fighting) matched her top. Her eyes were blue like mine, except mine were more of a bluish-gray. Her hair was also blonde, except it was all shiny, like the streaks in my hair. Her face was very girlish, with soft corners and cheekbones, whereas I had harsh sharp corners and high cheekbones. Her hair was in two perfectly curled pony tails. It would've looked horrific on me, but like everything else, it suited her.

I found myself comparing every little detail of her to me. I felt jealous, she probably had all the friends and the highest grades. It wasn't so much it was that she was a bad person, I was the one turning her into a bad person.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of such rash thoughts, I had no right to judge Molly like that. "Ok, do you guys want see something awesome?" Harley asked, pulling me from my head.

"Sure," I grinned excitedly, Molly nodded enthusiastically.

Harley tossed an empty box of Red Vines to the center of the cabin. She shut her eyes to focus, she lifted her palm to the box, and her forehead knit, her concentration intensifying. Slowly, small light green vines erupted from the box and began to consume it. The vines grew darker and thicker, strengthening their grip on the box, gradually crushing it. This continued until I could no longer see the box, instead the vines turned red. Then Harley lowered her palm and opened her eyes.

"Cool right?" she nodded and grinned, brimming with excitement.

"Uh, yeah! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" I squealed happily

"How did you do that?" Molly asked inquisitively

"Practice, and the Force!" Harley turned her voice deep as the sentence grew longer.

"Did you just say the Force?!" Molly squealed, "I love Star Wars! Ahsoka Tano was so my favorite character!"

"Wait, you like Star Wars?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Only my favorite Ancient movie series of all time!" Molly was practically jumping up and down in her seat

"Dude, you are totally awesome!" I leaned forward to give her a high five.

"This is gonna be totally awesome!" Harley pumped her fist in the air energetically, and we all burst into fits of laughter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Before you read on, I just want to say (even if I have mentioned this on my profile) thank you to my friend Milyo. She pushes me to write my best and write more every day. She loves what I write no matter what, and an absolute great friend! She believes in me more than I do, raving about everything I write-in short Olive you, Milyo! :)**

**Please enjoy and review, Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

The fields of golden end abruptly, and instead there's grassland, shiny and green reflecting the light on the slowly falling Sun. There are gentle hills that roll in the skyline. Then we pass a beautiful canyon, tans oranges and reds rippling in layer upon layer of stone. We must pass over a bridge of some sort, because soon we're riding across the canyon. Just at the bottom I see a trickle of a blue stream.

Molly looked out the window and she grinned ear to ear and as she takes in it all. She turns around and digs something out of the small pack (a purse I think they call it?) I hadn't noticed before. It's a small notebook and pen. Her eyes now flit back and forth between the book and the window. Her pen moves quickly, she silently mouths the words she writes, as though she's afraid she'll miss a detail.

Without warning, we hear a "KLUNK!" and the whole cabin jumps, I am jostled from my seat, and Molly loses her grip on her pen, quickly recovering. My whole body flinches when large iron sheets slam down, blocking out all light and covering the windows. Molly let out a nervous squeak.

"Y'know I do enjoy mood lighting," even if I couldn't see Harley, I had a safe bet she was winking, or elbowing Molly, giving her a 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' look. Even if the whole turn of events was slightly unnerving, leave it to Harley to make a joke of it. I swear I heard Molly softly singing in a sweet soprano "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from the Lion King. _No freaking way, she likes Disney too! _

In a rather silly fashion, much unlike me, I began to sing along. Molly's voice joins mine much louder this time. My singing is horrific and I know it, but neither Molly, nor Harley says anything. I hear Harley join in, but it is much quieter and almost inaudible. At the end of the song we all bust into ridiculously, goofy, fake sobs. We continue to sing songs, particularly Disney, until the train pulls to a halt. The Iron sheets disappear as quickly as they came.

I don't know what I was expecting to see. Maybe a square concrete building with steel barred walls, enclosed by a 10 foot tall barbed wire fence. Perhaps a castle on the other side of a poison lake, which you have to cross on small boats that hold no more than 5. This, this was completely different. It was like a village you might see in books, or paintings. In the central by the train station, there are many stores. Farther out, I could see taller buildings in the colors of the Legions. One had a coal black roof; the walls of the building were orange, red, and yellow. They danced in a fire pattern. Another was a collection of whites and silvers, like a bolt of lightning, permanently descended on Earth's surface. One looked like water. One was a multitude of neutral colors, tans, dark greens, browns, and navy. The last was all reflective glass, like a building of mirrors.

After sitting there for a while a feminine voice tells us to calmly, quietly file off. We oblige, and we walk until we reach the nearest door, which is quite a ways down.

I reached the exit and nearly blinded by the sunlight, the windows must have been heavily tinted. I cover my eyes and step out of the way; someone shoves me to the ground. Furiously, upon instinct, I jump up and face my attacker. It's a large boy. He stands nearly 7 feet tall with extremely broad shoulders and meaty fists. I'd seen boulders, on the way here, smaller than him! He couldn't weigh less than 300 pounds. He had thin beady eyes that looked all black. His skin was dark and he had dyed red hair that looked like blood. Up his thick arms were several tattoos. My first fire, I thought. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, and I launched my foot into his gut. Upon collision, he let out a guttural yell. Before he could react, slammed my palm into his nose, heel first. I was mid-punch to his ear when a well muscled side of a fist slammed into my hip. Pain radiated throughout my right side, I refused to show weakness, but he kicked me in the chin before I could get up. I was bleeding somewhere; I couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly from. He got in a punch to the eye. Black spots danced in my vision I threw my fists to the ground and launched myself upward, I caught in a solid kick to the kneebefore he kicked me in the chest. I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Break it up!" a new voice yelled, I moved forward again, but the new pain in my chest was too strong. I _hate_ losing fights. I closed my eyes to fight off any uncontainable cries of pain. I hurt all over; I knew I'd have new bruises tomorrow morning. When I opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy; all I could see were splotches. Someone grabbed my hand, they pulled me to my feet, and my vision began to clear.

"Nice job, but next time I don't suggest taking on a gorilla," the voice was male, the same who had stopped the fight. He gently clapped me on the shoulder. Now that my vision wasn't like water colors, I could actually find an identity to the voice. He was a little over half a foot taller than me; with broad shoulders, but an otherwise slender figure. He wore a gray letterman jacket over a white t-shirt. He wore lace-up black and white Vans, covered by his dark jeans. Tickling the tops of his ears was a head of brownish red hair. He his was about halfway in between fair and a medium tan. His eyes were green, golden speckles danced on his left pupil. Or maybe that was my vision…

"Thanks," I yanked from his grasp, and dusted myself off, "but I can take care of myself," I walked off toward Harley, despite the fact that every step I took sparked pains that nearly made me black out.

"Props Em, that was frickin' amazing! But one question, why the Mission Impossible?" she nudged me.

"I don't let people push me around," I shrugged simply

"No kidding," she lifted her eyebrows, stifling a laugh.

"You could've been killed!" Molly said in that precautious tone, like she was trying to remind of my wrongs.

"Eh, I've faced worse," I lied

"He was 3 times your size!" Molly insisted

"And Em beat the shit out of him!" Harley chimed in

"Can I have everyone's attention," I voice called over ours. It was that same guy who helped me up, "My name is Nigel, and I will be one of your instructors. I am a Year 3, so like you, I'm still an Initiate. You will figure out, when you get to my level, you have this option or community service here in the Village. That is, if you are lucky enough to live that long," a dark tone erupted in his voice.

"Well, I'm a fire so there's no doubt I'll make it!" said a voice I didn't recognize. Nigel's eyes turned cold. He swiftly raised his hand in the direction of the voice, concentrated, and I heard something hit the ground. People cleared the area. Soon I could see the speaker, some guy with carrot hair. He didn't look very arrogant; then again if he had just blown _me_ down that easily, I wouldn't look so snide either. Nigel moved his hand to the right, and then launched a large boulder the kid's way. Stopping it within an inch of his face. Nigel flew up and landed beside the naysayer, moving the rock away.

"It's smug assholes like you that often are sent off first. I'd watch myself if I were you," Nigel growled before walking off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who crapped in his Cornflakes?" Harley whispered over my ear, after Nigel stormed off. I give a shrug, being that I truthfully don't know what to say. A young woman, mid-twenties maybe, steps up to the platform, obviously caught off guard by the previous events.

"Well, heh, I'm May. I will also be one of your instructors here. In a few moments, a few of my colleagues and I will show you to your dormitories. However first I will explain a few things," she takes a shallow nervous breath before continuing, "For your First Year you will be split up into four sleeping groups. Girls from Water, Earth, and half of Fire-divided by last name- will be in one dormitory. Girls in the other half of fire, Air, and Electricity will be in another. The same arrangement for boys. If I did not make this matter clear before, this will only be your First Year, next year-if you make it that far- you will be in smaller dormitories, shared by a roommate, or perhaps two. That will be your sleeping arrangement from Second Year until you either graduate or don't. Training will begin tomorrow at 7:30 am. You will meet at the Gymnasium, which is close to the dorms. You will train until one in the afternoon; you will have a lunch break and continue until 7:30. You will be served your evening meal, then you may do whatever you like until it is Lights Out, which is approximately 11 pm for First Years. There are many things to do here in the Village. Your trunks have been delivered to the proper dorms, you can collect them there. Now will girls in Water, Earth, and the first half of Fire follow me. The other half of Fire, Air, and Electricity follow Isabel- Isabel please raise your hand- as for the boys, please follow Justin's orders," she begins to walk off. Harley, Molly, and I follow May.

I find I am limping and wincing subconsciously, and immediately order myself to quit. My body follows suit as best it can, though my hip still throbs, and I have to bite my tongue so hard it draws blood, just to keep from crying out. Harley slows her pace, and keeps up with me, "Hey, are you doing alright?" she asks, examining each of my injuries.

I'm scared if I speak, I will become overwhelmed and cry out, so I just nod. Harley reaches forward and nudges Molly, she gives her a look and flips her head in my direction. Molly comes to my left side, and Harley at my right, and they support me by my under arms. I give them both a thankful, relieved look. "No problem, we gotta take care of our champ fighter," Harley gives me a playful grin. We make it to the outside of the dorm. May says something that I tune out, and soon we continue inside. The walls are white, a neutral color, so that it doesn't offend (or favor) a particular Legion. There is a long, wide corridor that spans left and right. Down each side are beds lined on both sides. She tells us to take our trunks and find a bunk. I lean to grab mine, but Harley and Molly cut me off. They grab it for me and set it at a random bunk near the end of the right side of the corridor. They set the trunk at the foot of my bed, and go back for their own trunks.

While I find the gesture kind, I don't like others to take care of me. Harley takes the bunk to the left of me, and Molly on the right. There isn't anything to unpack, so we gather on my bed and sit, talking for a while. Then there's a loud whistle, and May tells us it's time for supper.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Molly and Harley try to help me to the Dining Hall, but I refuse. If I want to get better, than I can't go around babying myself. I walk stiffly, with my fists clenched to my sides, so that I don't show pain. Despite my wishes, Molly and Harley flank me on either side in case I might fall, which was indeed very possible. May guided us out of the dorms, we headed down the street. The streets were cobblestone and uneven. I ended up tripping more than once. We pass a few buildings that May doesn't identify, the third is a humungous one story building with tall windows the line the top-the Gymnasium, May tells us- the building caddy-corner to the Gymnasium is another large building, this one is two stories. We head toward it.

May opens a glass door and points for us to get in line. In books we were forced to read in Intermediate School (the school after Kindergarten, but before Initiate School), there were rooms where people ate. This illustrates everything I'd read about them. Large rooms, with tables and chairs. An area with large dishes of food that were scooped onto plates, getting to choose what you ate. The larger dishes covered by windows, you had your plate on a tray, and moved along the flat metal. I believed they called them cafeterias. If my entire body wasn't throbbing, I'd be jumping up and down with excitement. Never in my life had we been able to choose what we wanted! "This is amazing," I squealed

"Yes, it is quite interesting, but how will we know what to choose? I mean, this is new… this is different… I must write this down!" Molly digs through her purse for her notebook.

"Have y'all never been to a cafeteria before?" Harley asked, her tone, surprised.

"Did they have them at your Intermediate School?" Molly asked inquisitively

"Duh, they have them everywhere! You Water folk have weird customs," Harley sniffed, half joking

Molly shook her head, "Didn't you guys have meals from the Slots?"

"For evening and morning purposes, yes. Never at school, though," Harley shrugged

"So what do we do?" Molly asked, pen in hand ready to jot down notes.

"Grab a tray," Harley reached past us and grabbed a tray from the stack, "then pick what looks good,"

Molly and I take a tray and follow what Harley does. Harley picks up what looks to be a fried soy patty, fried potato slices, corn, peas, some sort of clear fizzy drink, and a brownie. Molly gets a salad with chicken, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and drenched in a white dressing, she also gets water and key lime pie. I get the fried soy patty, green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes. I also get fruit salad and milk.

We find and empty table and sit down. I find myself wincing as I sit down. Harley and Molly beginning talking about something that I zone out. I tell myself to eat, even though I don't feel like it. I cut a piece of the fried soy patty, and started to chew. Pain that made my vision spot erupted through my jaw. I dropped my fork and spit out the food. Molly and Harley flash their attention over to me.

"Are you ok?" Molly's head tilted

"Do I need to teach you how to eat too?" Harley laughed

"It's my jaw," I explained, "it hurts when I try to chew,"

Molly and Harley gave each other quizzical looks, "Soup," Harley says at last

"Pardon?"

"You need soup, no chewing, and all goodness. Come on, you can't tell me you've never had soup," Harley tilted her forehead toward me, eyes pointed upward at my face, all in question.

"Do they have any?" I asked, I hadn't taken notice if they had.

"Probably, just go ask. I suggest taking back what you had, I'm not sure if this place allows seconds," Harley shrugged

I nodded and stood up with my tray, walking back to the line.

"Can I help you?" An older woman with a hair net asked.

"Yes, do you have any soup?" I asked, feeling a bit ridiculous

"We have Vegetable and Chicken Noodle, what'll it be," she takes my tray from my hands.

"Chicken Noodle," I decided, the lady places my drink onto a new tray and places a freshly poured bowl of soup on there as well.

"Have a nice evening," she told me before I walked off. I sit back down at my spot, and take in a spoonful of soup. It's warm, I swallow and my jaw no longer cries out. Harley taps my arm, I look up. She motions her eyes past me, indicating there's someone behind me.

"Psychopath at twelve o' clock," she muttered, before eating a fried potato slice. I tilt my head in confusion, then I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I turned around to see Nigel approaching me. Suddenly I feel like I'm about to blow Chicken Noodle chunks everywhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked pressing my lips to a line.

"Have you been to the infirmary?" his face remained emotionless, as though he was just trying to be a good instructor.

"Of course not. I'm fine," I lied through my teeth

"Are you sure? Because the 700 pound boulder has been and he took a lot less of a beating than you did, no offense," of course, because adding 'no offense' makes things _so_ much better!

"I told you before. I appreciate your concerns, but I can take care of myself," I sniffed, whirling back around so quick it makes my chest ache.

"If you're going to be such a dumb ass, at least take this and rub it on your injuries, it'll help them heal faster," he sets a white tube in the empty space behind me before turning a firm heel and taking off.

"He's scary. I was worried he was gonna take your head off or something," Molly's face filled with concern.

"Yeah, he could've taken your head off with a bottle of ketchup!" Harley snorted

I give her a sarcastic look and roll my eyes. She did have a point though, I better thank my lucky stars. We finished up dinner and headed back to the dorms.

"So do y'all wanna go do something? I hear they have tattoo and piercing parlors. And y'know I'm just dying to get some big ass tattoo plastered on my back!" Harley elbowed Molly in the ribs, "And I think you would look just gorgeous with a nose ring, straight through the nostrils!" Molly covered up her nose, and I burst out laughing. It doesn't take long for my sides to ache. I begin to actually take that white tube into consideration.

"Hey, if you two wanna go do something, don't let me hold you up. I think I'm going to turn in for the night," I give them an apologetic look.

"Fiiiine, let's go pick some boys up, Har!" Molly said in a very un-Molly like way, linking her arm with Harley's, she can barely contain her laughter.

"Come on, Em. It won't be any fun without you," Harley insisted

"I need to get some rest, I promise I'll be fine," I can feel my eyelids sagging, I truly am exhausted.

"Well, ok. Don't get into anymore fights though, it'd really suck if we had to pick up Em-guts off the wall," Harley teased, and they walked off. I hear the dorm door slam, and I'm alone. I grab my nightclothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and the white tube and I head to the bathroom.

I take a long, warm shower. It feels good on my aches. I step out and look at the mirror. My chest is already turning black and blue, and hip is an awful shade of purple. There's a black eye forming where I was punched, and my chin doesn't look much better. _Great job, Em_ I tell myself, _you haven't been here a day and you've all ready got battle wounds._

I put on my nightclothes and wrap my hair in a towel. I climb under the rough sheets of the bed, and turn over. Then, I lay there until exhaustion overcomes me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning with Harley standing over me. She wore an oversized grey shirt under her navy hoodie, and black sweatpants that dragged the ground. I let out an exhausted moan.

"Come on, we have to be at the Gymnasium in 15 minutes," Harley said

"But we haven't had any breakfast yet," I asked uncertainly

"Correction, _you_ haven't had any breakfast yet. I saved you a muffin," Harley tossed me a muffin, and I sat up abruptly. Pain sparked in my chest, but I thought nothing of it. I quickly scarfed the muffin down. I got up, my hip aching. I swung open the lid to the trunk; I pull out a pair of army green shorts that tie off at my knee. I slipped out of my nightclothes and yanked the shorts on. I then put on a fitted white shirt. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and lace my converse. When Harley gets back from the bathroom, she too is dressed, navy hoodie, camo green shirt, jean shorts, and converse. Molly wears athletic shorts that hit her mid-thigh, a sparkly dark blue tank top, and tennis shoes. We walk together at a hastened pace to the Gymnasium, barely making it with a minute or two to spare.

Molly pulled open the door, a large group of people stood around what I assume to be the instructors. We must be among the last to get there. We walked as close as we could to hear the instructors. Nigel's there, I probably should thank him. I know I'd be much sorer if he hadn't given me the white tube. From a glance, it's easy to see Nigel is the youngest. Despite this, it is he who speaks up, "Good Morning Initiates. I can't say I'm glad you're here, because I'm not one to lie. Anyhow, this morning you will all train together, but after lunch you will be broken up by Legion, for Legion's Training. Now please, spread out a little, or we'll _never_ get anything done,"

We abide, the tone in Nigel's voice is threatening, and we couldn't like pretend we didn't see yesterday's events. We move outward, lining the walls. The room is rather large, now that there aren't people blocking my view, I can see there are several padded mats around the room. _Are they going to make us fight? Pffft, piece of cake!_ Like he can read my thoughts, Nigel begins to speak again, "Now I understand some of you might have a 'street version' of fighting. But we're going to give you a more dignified way of fighting," _Dignified? There is no dignified way to fight! It's fighting, no rules, everybody knows that._

"Hey, Smart Ass, define 'dignified'?" I sneered fearlessly

Nigel's cold expression slipped for just a second, for a moment his eyes show surprise, and is that… admiration? But I couldn't be sure though, it's so fast I can't help but wonder if I imagined it, "A way that doesn't end with someone's dead corpse on the ground. Now, if you don't mind. Shut up," Nigel sniffed

I crossed my arms and glare, Nigel ignored me, or doesn't notice me. Either is fine. There's an electronic screen across the room. Nigel walked to the wall to a screen, he pressed a button, and something flashed up onto the screen. It's our fight assignments. I'm assigned to someone named 'Zel,' what a peculiar name, must be a Fire.

"Now today, you won't be rated on your fights, we'll just be showing you moves and you'll practice. The real fun will start tomorrow," Nigel gave us a sadistic grin, making the feeling of throwing up, which started when he began to speak, instantaneously disappear. I take another look at the screen, Molly and Harley are paired up on the same mat as me, however they're a couple before me. Molly's much smaller than Harley, so I'm glad they won't be rating us, it might not end well for her.

May elbowed Nigel in the ribs, indicating for him to move, "Well on that pleasant note, shall we begin?" she gave us a breathy laugh. With the help of a young man, I believe his name was Michael; she began to show us moves I'd know since I was 7. I zone out, and soon they have us at our mats. The first match is rather pitiful, a Water and an Electricity. They throw poorly aimed punches, sloppy kicks, it made me want to walk in between them and knock 'em both out. But I don't have to, Michael called them off.

Next up is Harley and Molly; I give them an encouraging nod. They step onto the mat and square off. I squeeze my hands together and bite my lip. Molly's normal inquisitive, innocent expression is gone. It's replaced with a firm, almost violent, determined look. Harley gives her a sly grin.

Molly is the first to make a move; she kicked out her foot, making contact with Harley's side. Harley responds with a punch to the arm. Well at least they're better than the first pair. Molly came around, elbowing Harley in the chest. Harley bended over and swept Molly to the ground with her foot. "Good job, you two. That's good enough for today," May called out. Harley reached out, patting Molly on the shoulder.

"You ok?" Harley asked

"Yeah, you?" Yup, the normal Molly has returned.

"A' course I am. Though, I'll have to admit, you put up more of a fight than I'd think," Harley let out a loose laugh.

They walked over toward me. We sit down around the mat. I tune out the next two fights. Harley elbowed me when it's my turn. I faced my opponent, Zel stood about 8 inches shorter than me, her hair is in perfect curls and reminds me of fire. From her scalp to ears her hair is red, then orange, and yellow ends, mixing with the orange. She wears skin tight black pants, showing off her tiny frame. She wears a loose red tunic with tight sleeves that stop at her elbows. She has knee high combat boots, her features are angular, and her eyes are golden.

She wasted no time, pulling me to the ground, from behind with her foot. I pushed upward with my hands, and flipped to my feet. I punched her in the nose, and swung a kick to her head. As though my striking had no effect, she launched her fist into my chest, her leg slamming into my injured hip. I reach for my side, wincing. A crucial mistake, upon recollection. She elbowed me in my black eye, punched me in the chin, and kicked me straight in the other knee, before I could gather myself for a counter attack. _What is this girl eating?! _I groaned and fell to the ground.

"Ok, that's enough," May pulled Zel back before she could get another hit in.

"But she's not unconscious! I never stop until they're unconscious," Zel growled, with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes, her lip curled in distaste. I scrambled backward; my own limbs fumbling. Harley and Molly haul me off the mat, but Zel continued to charge. Michael stepped in front of Zel and threw her over his own shoulder, carrying her out.

"Two words," Harley crossed her arms, "anger management,"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We sat at the lunch table, Harley and I sipped on tomato soup, Harley enjoyed hers with cheese flavored, fish shaped crackers. I just sip it by itself. Molly eats salad, again. A boy approaches us, he seems mildly familiar, but I cannot place his name.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gazing around at all of us.

"No, not at all," Harley grinned, patting the spot in between Harley and I, "come join us,"

The kid grinned at us, grabbed a chair from another table and sat down. His hair is shiny and black, his eyes were caramel, and he wore cargo pants and a grey v-neck. His features were naturally turned up, giving him a friendly look. Then it comes to me, "I know you! You were that sucky first fighter on Mat seven from Electricity," I slammed my hand on the table.

"Gee, thanks," the guy rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Manners, Em, heard of 'em?" Harley laughed

"Is she always this polite?" he grinned

"Only after she's had the crap beaten out of her," Molly chimed in

"Shut up," I stabbed my soup with the spoon.

"Watch out, we gotta a homicidal soup maniac over here!" Harley threw her arms in the air, shaking them spastically.

"Not the soup!" the boy cried out mournfully. The two burst into laughter and high fived each other. I glare at them both, "I'm Anderson by the way," he turned to Molly

"Molly," she smiled bashfully

"I'm Harley," Harley gave him a half wave.

"Em," I sneered halfheartedly, not truly mad.

We continued to eat in silence for a while, and then I remembered what I was going to tell them before Anderson came over, "Ok, you guys gotta keep this on the down low, but I saw this place on the train ride in yesterday, and I wanna go check it out," my tone is hushed, and I find my eyes darting around nervously.

"Oh, cool," Harley's expression is serious, but excitement shines in her eyes, "where?"

"Out by the cavern, there was this cliff area," I explained

"_Very_ descriptive," Harley nodded sarcastically

"So when would we go? After class?" Anderson's eyes narrowed, trying to understand.

"Of course not! We would go after curfew!" I forced my voice not to rise.

"After…" Molly gulped, "Curfew?" her chin trembling

"Do you honestly think the instructors would let us go cliff diving? Plus, we might attract a crowd. Now I'll go after class and find a library, there's gotta be a book on this place. Omigosh you guys, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say, _cliff diving_?" Harley's voice got caught in her throat upon the last two words.

"Yup, you in?" I could hardly keep my leg from shaking.

"Of course not! I couldn't sneak out after curfew! That would be wrong!" Molly gasped; we all give her a 'no-duh' look. Molly looks sheepish and tucks her chin down studying her salad muttering, "Well it's true,"  
"I don't know, Em, sounds dangerous," Harley bit her lip, considering it

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" I lightly smack her hand

"It's hiding, under my beating heart. And I would like it to continue beating, thank you very much!" Harley retorted

"Em had a point Harley, it could be fun," Anderson insisted

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Harley gave a grunt of discontent

"Nope," I grinned

"Fine, I'm in. But if I die, I blame you. And peer pressure," Harley shakes her finger angrily at me

"Oh yup, I'm scared now," I rolled my eyes

We finished in silence, and Molly and I apprehensively walked to Legion's training.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sky is grey and the air, muggy. Mist pebbles down onto my skin, wind blowing gently. Water licks at the backs of my knees, and Molly squeezes my hand. "Hello Water Initiates," I hear the roar of a familiar voice, Nigel, "the goal of today's exercise is to get out alive, you will use your powers to stop the rain, clear the sky and bring down the water levels. The longer you take, the harder and faster the rain will get, and the water level will rise,"

"What if we drown?" Molly whispered fearfully into my ear, I couldn't deny the thought had crossed my mind.

In that eerie way of hearing the quiet, or even unspoken words, Nigel replied, "You cannot drown, you see, the beauty of the Water is it's nearly impossible to drown, though it can happen. Which is why my colleague, Ricardo will be injecting with you transmitters. These transmitters will send us up in the viewing box," he pointed upward to a small windowed area, "your vitals, the moment one of you gets even close to drowning, the activity will stop and you will all fail. So, try not to drown," he gave us that sadistic grin, giving me chills.

"You're insane!" I cried out, stepping forward, separating from my peers.

"Define insane," he gave me a grin, using my own outburst against me.

"Doing something over and over, expecting different results!" I snapped

Nigel glowered at me for a second, before continuing, "Have fun,"

He exited the room, and Ricardo comes around, injecting each of us where our neck and shoulder meets. When he gets to Molly, she shrinks back, then shakes her head, as though changing her mind, and demands to know the contents of the syringe. Ricardo gave her an exasperated look, with a sigh that shook his rib cage, he explained it to her. Eventually, after he listed 54 ingredients, Molly let him insert the tracker. Ricardo moves onto me, I try not to flinch as he inserts the needle.

"You're a brave soul, challenging Nigel like that," he whispered in my ear, before moving on like it never happened. Ricardo finishes up, and shuts the door, I heard it lock.

Almost the instant the door locked, the mist came down harder, bigger, and faster. The wind blew stronger, and Molly tightened the grip on my hand, obviously still doubting the impossibility of drowning. How are we supposed to stop this? We hadn't any proper training, some of us (ok, me) only had our powers for a couple days! I take a deep breath, and told myself to calm down. I tried clearing my head, but the ache of my injuries lingered.

"Em," Molly whispered

"What?" I asked

"I-I don't think we're actually supposed to use our powers, at least not singularly. We have no proper training, but maybe if we all combined our powers and kept ourselves in unison thought, then perhaps we could stop this," Molly said, By this time, water was up my waist, raining pounding and heavy winds.

"It's worth a shot," I nodded, I raised my voice to speak to the group, "Listen up! The only way to get out of here is to combine our powers, so let's all join hands and-"

"Who put you in charge?" some girl about 20 yards away called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have a better idea? Please go ahead," I snapped

The girl opened her mouth then shut it, turning red, "As I was trying to say, without training, we have a bunch of untrained powers, if we could focus them with one central thought while joined, it might stop the storm. Got that?" I looked around, their movements were hesitant, but soon everyone had their hands joined. They all looked to me for further directions.

"Think 'stop', that's it. Nothing else, or it will not work!" I insisted, everyone nodded in unison. I take a deep breath and I pushed back the pain. It didn't take long for the pounding on my back to lessen. The wind dialed down to a gentle breeze, and the water hit me mid-calf. I concentrated hard, hoping everyone else would notice the fact that it was working, I'd definitely have to thank Molly later.

Roughly a minute later, the rain has totally stopped, the air is still, and my shorts are soaking wet. My eyes blink open, and everyone looks around excitedly, jumping up and down. Geez people, get a life!

"Props, Molly," I let go of her hand, and fist bump her.

"It was the only logical thing to do," she shrugged like it was nothing. After that, we file out of the room, and are lead to a small version of the room we were in this morning. I find myself limping a little, and try to get myself to stop. Molly flashed a look my way, like she was asking me if I was ok. I nodded and bit my tongue, forcing myself to walk normal. We all sit in a circle around Ricardo, who happens to be an actual Water Harnesser. Why Nigel was with us, I'm still not sure. He instructed us on basic Water Harnessing skills, but I find myself more concerned with figuring out if there's a Library in the village. I have to make sure I configure a full prove plan for tonight.

After a while they let us out, Molly and I head straight to the cafeteria for our evening meal. Harley has already taken her normal spot and is about halfway done by the time we sit down. She's eating Chicken Noodle soup, Anderson sits in the same spot as he did earlier and they're laughing about something. Molly set her tray down first, "Hey Anderson, nice to see you again," Molly smiled, "not interrupting anything am I?" she looked back and forth between the two of them. I sat down quietly, I couldn't tell if Molly interrupted them on purpose or she honestly didn't that they were in the middle of a conversation.

"So, Em, when are we heading out tonight?" Anderson ignored Molly an turned to me

"Andy, I don't recall you being invited," Harley shoved his arm lightly

"I told you not to call me Andy!" Anderson shoved her back, slightly harder

"Andy, Andy, Andy!" she poked his arm and stuck out her tongue.

"Har, Har, Har- damn it! It's just not the same," he narrowed his eyes. Harley crossed her arms, her face glowing with success.

"Anderson, I really could care less if you come. Meet us behind our dorms at midnight," I rolled my eyes

"You guys were serious?" Molly asked, looking horrified

"No, of course not! We're meeting behind the building at midnight to scream bloody murder and get sent off!" Harley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Molly we're going. And you're not going to say anything, at all," I insisted

"Fine, I won't tell, but _when_ you get caught I was not involved," Molly gave a firm, short nod.

"I think you mean _if_," Anderson pointed his index finger at Molly.

"I know exactly what I mean," Molly stabbed her salad


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ok, so here's what I learned at the Library," I whispered, Harley and I were turning the corner of the dorms heading to meet Anderson, "It's called Marauders Peak, approximately a mile and a half southwest of here. It's about 50 feet down to the crystal clear lake, which is 100 feet deep-easy. And it's been shaved down," I can hardly keep from jumping up and down, and I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you mean shaved down?" Harley narrowed her eyes

"I mean, by man and nature both, eroded the pointed edges. It's kind of like a really high dive off a really deep swimming pool," I explained

"There's Andy," Harley pointed past me, sure enough there he stood. We jogged over to him.

"Hey, you guys made it," he turned toward us.

"What did you think Molly was gonna hold us back?" I snorted

"Yup, all 90 pounds was really difficult to fight off," Harley rolled her eyes, and lightly punched Anderson square in the abdomen.

"Come on, let's go," I motioned with my arm, waving them toward the peak.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice behind me that made my blood run cold. I whirled around furiously.

"None of your business," my arms crossed firmly.

"Oh, but it is," he gave me a smile that I found surprisingly attractive, yet sickening.

"You aren't going to stop me, you know," I glared

"Oh, I'm not?" he let out a small laugh

"Nope," I said with a smug look

"You're right, I'm not going to stop you, because I'm going with you," Nigel gave me the smile again.

"You're what?" I felt like I had the air knocked out of me, "No, no, no. You are going back to your little room, wherever you sleep, and forget you ever saw this. And whatever you do, you will not tell," I step closer and slammed my pointer finger into his surprisingly firm chest.

"You're right, I'm not going to tell," he shrugged indifferently

"Damn right you won't," I growled

"However, I'm still going with you," he stepped closer to me, uncomfortably close. I take a large step backward.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you where we're going. You'll have to find out that for yourself," I turned on my heels and walked toward the general direction of the peak.

We had to get out of the Village before we could get to the grassland area that led to the peak. I reached the corner of the Dorms, and stuck just enough of my head out to examine the perimeter. It was all clear, "Guys, hurry up," I hissed behind me, I heard the faint trot of feet grow nearer, "Ok, one at a time, run across, and wait for me on the other side, I'll keep look out. Nigel, you go first," He nodded, I moved out of the way; it was only a few moments before he dashed across. I waved Harley off next. She sprinted across flawlessly, and Anderson after her. It was my turn, my heart pulsed throughout my body, I took one last glance, and went for it. It was only about 20 feet away, but it seemed like a mile. I stopped quickly on my heels after I escaped back into the shadows. The next building was smaller, so it didn't take as long to reach the next corner.

"I'll take watch this time, you guys go first," Nigel grabbed my shoulder, and motioned his head forward. I wasn't ready to trust him yet, but I nodded firmly anyway. I ripped my shoulder out of his hand, and got ready to run. The alleyway here was only about 10 feet. I took one glance to the right; I nearly had a heart attack when I saw May and Ricardo turn down the alley.

My breath got caught in my throat. And as quietly as I could, I turned around and waved them back. Harley and Anderson look confused, but Nigel understood. He pulled them back, I grabbed Harley's wrist, and yanked her back behind the nearest trash can. Nigel and Anderson follow. We crouched down, Nigel pulled some trash bags down to hide us better. It reeked horrifically, but I didn't dare complain. I peek my eyes out and see them come out of the alley. They turn our way, and I couldn't breathe at all. I hold as still as possible. I hope they can't hear my heart, because that's all I can hear. As they drew closer I could hear them talking, but fear courses so richly through my body, I could not make out what they say.

Now I don't hear my heart beat, I hear Molly's voice over and over again 'When you get caught.' I bite down hard on my tongue, I can taste blood. My hip began to roar. May and Ricardo get closer and closer, and not soon enough, they pass. Not taking any notice of us. They turn back down the alleyway between the Dorms and this building. I exhale, and my lungs craved air.

Another minute passes and we stirred from our trash cocoon. Weaved into Harley's hair were pieces of trash, one look at Anderson tells me he can hardly keep from laughing. Harley lifted her eyebrows, as though to say 'So I'm funny looking am I?' Anderson nods in answer and she shoved him. I began to pick the trash out of her messy hair, and she does the same for me. I redid my ponytail, and we continued.

After that, we made it out of the Village quickly, the grass tickled my calves, Harley and Anderson walked with me, I was pretty sure Nigel was behind us. Harley was going on about her Legion's training, "So first, May had us all be in this terrarium, and she said the vines were gonna strangle us all individually, and we all had to stop it. It was so fun! She timed us all, and mine was the fastest. She said I was a highly advancing Initiate. How cool is that?!" she squealed

"Very cool, you didn't die from plant strangling," Anderson laughed. Harley shoved him, causing him to stumble.

"Shut up, Andy!" she teased

"I said don't call me Andy!" he poked her repeatedly in the stomach, causing Harley to burst out laughing, and begging him to stop. I covered my hand with my mouth, trying to stop the laughter that wanted to erupt from my throat. Between that and fighting off the urge to limp, I hadn't noticed Nigel slip up beside me.

"I meant to congratulate you on that brilliant thinking in the simulation today," his words make me nearly jump in the air with fright.

"I didn't hear you come up," I gasped breathlessly

"Ah, well I apologize for startling you," he gave a smile I hadn't seen before. It wasn't sadistic, or power hunger, or crazed, it was an honest smile. I felt that familiar feeling that made me want to throw up when I was around him, but there was also an inexplicable warmth in my chest.

I considered giving him some smart remark, but I decided against it, "Your apology is accepted," I told him. It was short, but quiet, and a little bashful. Extremely unlike me. My eyes go straight to the grass, and my hands moved to my jacket pockets.

"You know, I feel bad, I've talked to you enough, but I still don't know your name," Nigel turned to me. I lifted my head.

"Sounds like your loss," I half snorted

"It is, I always like to know my pupils names,"

"Pupils?" I laughed

"Students," he rolled his eyes

"Em," I said at last

"What?" he turned his head abruptly

"Em, that's my name," I told him

"Em… short for?"

"None of your business," I turned away

"So, gonna tell me where we're going yet?" Nigel asked, changing the subject.

"Considering the fact that you invited yourself, and if I even had the slightest thought to tell you where we were going, it would have already happened. That would be a no," I picked up my pace, but he matched me step for step.

"I'm only coming to make sure you guys don't hurt yourselves," he tried to explain.

"Mm hmm, sure, I totally believe you. But if you tell anyone about this, I _will _hurt you," I growled, I faced toward where the peak should be, and I see it. It's in the distance, a good 300 feet, but the full moon reveals where the grass ended and the stone began. I broke into a run, though it made my hip throb, I didn't care. _We made it!_ I made it there in no time. The others aren't far behind me.

"Oh, God. No, you can't be serious," Nigel sounded short of breath, but at the same time terrified, "you aren't really…"

"Yup," I grinned excitedly, "and you are too,"

"Uh, no, I'm not," his breathing quickened and began to stumble backward.

"Yes, yes you are," my smile turned slightly sadistic, it was too funny. Nigel, who hurled rocks at people heads for the hell of it, scared of heights. A laugh bubbled in my chest. I unzipped my jacket, and tossed it the ground. I slipped off my converse and took off my socks, "come on, I'll jump with you if you're that scared," I placed a hand on my hip.

"No, I'm _not_ jumping," his voice choked in his throat, "we could die," he tried to convince me.

"You signed up for this," I shrugged, "besides, you're Air, you can fly, remember?"

"I _hate _flying," Nigel's tone hardened

"Come on!" I grabbed his wrist.

"Do I have a choice?" he begged

"Nope," I smiled

"Fine, at least let me take off my jacket! This thing was expensive," he ripped his hand from my grasp. He took off his jacket, then his shirt.

Any normal girl probably would've gone nuts for a guy taking his shirt off in front of them. But I wasn't particularly nuts for guys in the first place. His arms were firm, and slightly muscled, his chest and stomach was flat, but slightly contoured. He did have some muscling, but compared to some guys I'd fought, he was rather scrawny.

I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the cliff. He was pulling back slightly, but not enough to stop me. I launched myself over the edge and yanked him with me. Wind pushed my hair back, and I could hardly breathe. We were going so fast, but it felt amazing. About halfway down, I moved positions so we were now diving. I looked to the side; Nigel didn't look like he was enjoying this at all. A laugh came out of me, and my smile spread.

We were engulfed in water a moment later. I let go of Nigel's hand, and let myself sink to the bottom. It didn't take long. The bottom was smooth and sandy. I turned, so my back rested against the bottom. Gazing up, it was miraculous. Silver moon light refracted on the water, a natural light show. The water felt amazing on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I pushed myself off the lake floor, and swam to the surface.

The moment I surfaced, something grabbed me. Air escaped my mouth, and I thrashed around, "You're ok," a voice said into my ear, the voice was hoarse and scared. I turned myself around, it was Nigel. I was only a few inches from his face, we were inhaling the same night air. I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what did you think?" I wiggled out of his grasp, treading water.

"You let go of my hand and you were under for like five minutes," he grabbed my hand and laced his huge fingers through my much smaller ones.

"You said it earlier, Water's can't drown," I didn't let go of his hand.

"No Water can hold their breath for that long," his voice mystified.

"I'm-" I was interrupted by the splash of Harley, or Anderson, or both hitting the water. Harley's face poked out of the water first, but Anderson wasn't long after her.

"I have to hand it to you, Em, you sure do have brilliant ideas," Harley grinned, and swam over to us. I dropped Nigel's hand, "that was so much fun,"

"I know, I'm a genius," I laughed

Anderson swam over to us, he splashed Harley, "That was a blast, but I think we should head back,"

"Hey!" Harley protested, splashing him back.

"You're right, you guys should head back," Nigel agreed, he turned his palm to the water and we rushed up, a few seconds later, we were on the cliff again. "You two go on ahead, I have to talk to Em,"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do we need to talk about?" I pushed a piece of my wet hair behind my ear. But he ignored my question; instead his hand goes to my swollen eye. His thumb hooked on my ear.

"You used the tube I gave you, didn't you?" a faint smile played across his lips. He gently brushed my eye. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Yeah, I guess," I couldn't hold eye contact with him and my stomach churned nervously. He moved his hand down to my chin, and I swore my cheeks got even redder.

"How do you do it?" his voice is low, but deep and clear. He moves his hand down to my injury on my diaphragm, his hands lightly probes the area, it doesn't hurt- much.

"Do what?" the words don't sound like my own.

"Jump off that cliff without a second though. You act like nothing scares you," his hand slipped to my hip. I catch my breath, his fingers barely touch the bare skin between the hem of my shirt and my where my shorts begin. I lightly brushed his hand away. His cheeks turned red, and he pulled back.

"Well, things do scare me," I shrugged

"How can you act like you're not afraid then?" he sounded puzzled

"Because I'm not,"

"But you just said…"

"I said things scare me, but I'm not afraid,"

"They're the same thing," his tone baffled

"No, scaring is temporary. But being afraid stops you from continuing," I tried to explain, "you're afraid of heights, are you not?"

"Well, yeah. But surely you must be afraid of _something_," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm not," I insisted

"I don't think I understand," his eyes narrowed

"Ok, so I may be scared of going to war, where I could be shot, but it doesn't stop me. I'm scared I'll die, but I'm not afraid of death. Not to say I welcome it, but if it comes, I'm not afraid," I theorized, "make sense?"

Nigel shook his head, but his eyes analyzed everything, asking questions his mouth would not, taking in the untold answers, "that's impossible though, you must be afraid of something, it's physically impossible. That would make you-no, no, no-" the pace of his breath quickened, suddenly his face went slack and he became very calm. Except for his eyes, they flit around like a mad-man. In a clear, low, eerie calm, hiss he leaned to my ear, "I'm only going to say this once, they're watching you. They think you're one of them,"

Confused, I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his finger to my lips, "I suspect you don't this, otherwise I wouldn't expect you to be surprised. 16 years ago, your father was caught having an affair with an Air woman. They killed the woman, but let your father live when they convinced him that he was loyal to a Water woman, who was-believed to be- your mother. And that the Air, was just a silly affair that didn't mean much. They let you live because he convinced them you are a Water child. They still watch you though. The Society it not convinced you are a Betrayal-"

"A what?" the words barely escaped my lips

"A Betrayal, a child that is the product of two parents not from the same Legion," I could feel bile rise in throat, "And frankly, you've given me enough examples to prove you are. Now listen, there are none known to exist. But if the Society gets enough reason to even slightly believe that you are in fact a Betrayal, they _will_ kill you," I sink to my knees, my whole body shudders. Nigel kneels down beside me.

"You're lying," my insides feel hollow, "you're just trying to scare me," I shook my head rapidly. A laugh bubbling in my chest, why would I want to laugh? This isn't funny? The answer came to me, it was simple. Hysteria.

"Trust me, I wish I was. The Society hates people like u-them," he bit his lip.

"Why tell me this then? You're going to turn me in aren't you?!" I struggled not to yell

"Don't you think if I planned on it, I already would have?" he gave me a sad, sympathetic smile. Tears formed in my eyes. I tried to blink them back. I hadn't cried for as long as I could remember, and I didn't want to let them out now, in front of some boy. In front of an instructor, in front of a boy instructor.

"W-what can I do?" the words stumbled off my lips.

"Stop being fearless, or at least act like it. Show some restraint once in a while," _You have no idea how much I restrain! _"Don't be so eager to challenge, or fight, or _sneak off_," his eyebrows lifted on the last one.

"I-i-I" words fumbled in my mouth numbly before I flat out gave up. There was no sense in my body; all I could hear was Nigel repeating over and over 'they will kill you.' My limbs slackened, and I half-leaned, half-fell against Nigel's side. I didn't move, neither did he. He made no effort to comfort me, and I made no move that I wanted any.

Without making a conscious decision against it, silent tears fell down my cheeks. Nigel brushed away my bangs that fell in my face, and he moved toward my forehead.

"I should go back," I said, before he could move any closer.

"Should you?" his tone is faint, but suggestive.

"I have to, they'll be more suspicious if I don't," I lied, I felt sick to my stomach, and Nigel being here didn't make it any better. I had no plan once I got back, but I knew I had to go.

"If you're sure, but remember this. I promised I'll never tell," he gave me a small smile, and squeezed my hand. I nodded.

I got to my feet, and ran back. Just ready to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I made it back to the Dorms without getting caught. The moment my head hit my pillow, I was unconscious.

A month passed, and I began to get in a rhythm. Wake up, have breakfast-sometimes, go to morning class, lunch, Legions Training, evening meal, and then Harley, Molly, and I (sometimes joined by Anderson) would spend our evening hanging out in the village, sleep, repeat. My injuries healed. No one ever brought up sneaking out again, or what happened last time. Molly must have assumed we hadn't been caught, because she never asked how it went. Nigel went back to acting like he had never joined us, harsh and sadistic acting. But I did try to follow his advice, I stopped challenging people, I made sure I lost my fights with anyone even the slightest bit intimidating, and I just tried to mimic Molly.

The longer time went on, the more I began to wonder if I imagined it, if I was acting like a girl for no reason. Nigel no longer seemed like the caring person he was that night, so it wasn't hard to conceive I imagined him like that.

We were standing in the Gymnasium for morning classes; today Nigel and Alex (one of the fire instructors) would be showing us how to fight each other with our powers and our bodies. I stood between Harley and Molly, and Anderson stood to Harley's other side. When a girl, shorter than Molly, ran up to Anderson, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck; he grabbed her around the waist and swung her in a circle.

"Andy-wandy!" the girl squealed excitedly, I turned to Harley who was shaking trying to contain her laughter

"Andy-whaty?" she whispered into my ear, her laughter was cut short when they kissed.

When they pulled apart, they stayed close- noses touching, "Mandy-wandy!" a huge grin spread across his face.

"Mandy-whaty?" Harley sounded something between sickened and depressed.

"If this goes on for much longer, I'm gonna be sicky-wicky," I snorted back.

As though he just then remembered we were here, Anderson set the girl down, keeping his arm around her shoulder. They looked strange considering Anderson was about a foot taller than her, "Oh, hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Mandy-" he coughed awkwardly, "I mean Amanda,"

"Oh, uh, cool," Harley smiled, it was convincing enough, but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Nice to meet you Amanda," Molly stuck out her hand to greet her.

"Eh, huh," Amanda gave a short breathy laugh, and with two fingers shook Molly's hand very daintily. Amanda's hair was Honey colored to her shoulders and her blue eyes were extremely bright- very fake looking. She had a small body, but there were certain areas that weren't so small. She wore a skin tight, tube top, and shorts that barely covered her butt. She also wore giant heels. Her face was extremely made up and her lipstick was bright pink.

"Girlfriend?" Harley's tone was angry and shocked at the same time in my ear. Louder she announced, "I don't feel very good, I think I'll go see if I can go back to the Dorms. Bye guys, nice to meet you Amanda,"

I grabbed her hoodie sleeve, "Are you ok?"

"I-I'll tell you later," her hazel eyes looked glassy, she was definitely _not_ ok.

"What a kill joy," Amanda's voice was unusually high pitched, and _extremely_ annoying. My fists curled, nails digging into my palms.

"Well, Amanda, Anderson, we'll leave you two to enjoy each other's company. It was a pleasure to meet you Amanda," I gave her my best smile, and I dragged Molly over to another area of the Gymnasium.

"What a bitch," Molly growled once we were out of earshot.

I nodded in agreement, "I think I've seen less makeup on a clown," that made Molly break out into a fit of laughter.

"Good morning Initiates," Nigel began

"Shut up, and get along with the lesson!" I shouted, I was too furious at that tramp of Anderson's to care.

"Miss Daniels," Nigel threw daggers my way, "perhaps you'd like to go first," his grin as sadistic as ever.

"Fine," I sniffed. In the most prideful, arrogant way possible, I sauntered up to Nigel. I turned, and walked to the edge of the mat. I was going to fight my hardest, and I could not possibly care less what anybody thought.

Without warning, training weights were flung my way. I ducked to the ground, and rolled to my feet, hurling a ball of water at his face. A burst of air from his fist counteracted my water. It exploded in mid-air, spraying us both. I dashed forward, threw another gush of water his way, before I slammed my foot into the side of his head. He summoned a gust of air that pulled me toward him; he grabbed me around the waist and flipped me to the ground.

I jumped to my feet, but another rush of air hurled me back to the mat. I rolled backward, finally managing to stay on my feet. A blast of air, pushed me against the wall- back some thirty feet. He kept me held back with one extended hand; with the other he pulled several weights to his feet. He fired one at a time. I struggled against the wind, but it was too strong. The first weight hit about a foot to the left of my side. I tried to shift out of the way, but he increased the force of the wind. He fired two at once next, I threw myself down, surprisingly it worked, but the weights moved with me. One hit my left shoulder, and the other within centimeters of hitting the right.

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate; I imagined gallons of water thrusting out from palms when I opened my eyes. I could feel the familiar feeling of hydration increasing in my hands. My eyes snapped open, and I stood up, water covering Nigel. A smile of satisfaction played across my lips, but the look in Nigel's eyes had me worried. He didn't look mad or upset, he looked worried. Then a memory stole me from reality, I was standing in front of Nigel. _So I didn't imagine it._ He was telling me about Betrayals. 'They will kill you!' his voice echoing in my head, I clamped my hands over ears. I squint my eyes shut. My pulse doubled and I was hyperventilating. When my eyes fluttered open, I was no longer in a memory, I was curled on the floor, with my hands over my ears, and people were laughing. Nigel stood over me, he wasn't laughing, he just looked sympathetic. He stuck out his hand to help me up. Luckily, I wasn't crying, that would've made it ten times worse. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the Dorms," his normal expression had returned, and he looked a little irritated.

"Maybe I don't want to go," which was a total lie, I wanted to escape these people, I just didn't want to be anywhere near Nigel. He brought that throwing-up feeling, that I hadn't exactly missed.

"Well too bad," he growled and yanked my arm. It was all I could do not to cry out. He was pulling on the shoulder _he_ had injured. Once we were out of the building, we turned to the left, not the right.

"You said we were going back to the Dorms!" I protested

"Well I lied," he gave an angered sigh. We passed the Cafeteria and another building, and then he tugged me into an alley.

"Did I hurt you?" his tone was much softer, and pleasant. I wanted to shake my head, I didn't want to admit defeat, "be honest," the throwing-up feeling grew stronger, and reluctantly I nodded.

"It was the shoulder wasn't it?" he asked apologetically, I nodded again.

"Do you happen to have the tube I gave you?" I shook my head, "fine we'll have to go to my apartment and get some there,"

"And then you'll take me back to the Dorms?" my voice cracked on the words back.

"Do you want to go that badly?" he took my hand and threaded his fingers through mine. I nodded sheepishly, blushing.

"Ok, we'll get the tube and I'll take you back," he let out a sigh, "you can talk you know," he rubbed his thumb back and forth on the skin between my index finger and thumb. I nervously shook my head, turning redder.

We didn't walk out in the streets anymore, we walked behind the buildings. He doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't pull away, "I didn't imagine that, did I?" I spoke up

"Imagine what?" he turned to me, still walking.

"I think I snuck out a month ago, and you joined us. But I thought I imagined it, I'm not so sure now," I looked down; it sounded ridiculous if I was wrong, and I did imagine it.

"No, you didn't," he squeezed my hand.

"And you really did say-" my voice cut out

"Yes," he sighed

"So I really am-" I couldn't continue

"Yes, and I've kept my promise," his smile was gentle.

"I've ruined it haven't I?" I asked, miserably

"Quite possibly, but you did fine for a while," he shrugged

"You know, I really should just go back to the Dorms, I have the tube you gave me there," I let go of his hand and walked off toward the Dorms.

"You are a mystery," he remarked

I turned on my heels, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he shrugged

"How am I a '_mystery_'?" I folded my arms across my chest.

He paused for a moment, biting the inside of his lower lip, "I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I can't figure you out,"

"Good," I gave him an eat-shit grin. I turned my back to him and walked off.

I made it back to the Dorms soon, "Harley?" I called, my voice ringing throughout the empty hallway. I could hear the sound of running water; she must be taking a shower. I meandered my way over to my trunk; I flipped the lid open, and dug around until I found the tube. I slipped my arm out of my t-shirt and rub the contents onto my shoulder. I screwed on the cap, and fixed my shirt. I put back the tube, locked my trunk, and sat on my bed. I idly messed with my fingers, waiting for Harley to emerge.

"Em?" I heard her voice. I lifted my head to see Harley with red eyes and a towel wrapped around her hair, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, had an incident at class, and I came back here," I explained, "What about you, what's wrong?" I got up from my bed, and stood to face her. Her hoodie is unzipped and she has her nightclothes on.

Her chin trembled, she set her dirty clothes into her trunk and flopped down onto her bed. She lay there sprawled out staring blankly at the ceiling, before finally speaking, "You cannot repeat this to anyone,"

"Of course not," I shook my head, sitting down on the corner of her bed.

"Well, I kind of like Andy," her voice was unsteady upon speaking his name.

"He's nice," I smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Not just nice!" a faint smile played across her lips, "He's funny, and sweet, and I-i-I thought he might like me back," her voice began to halter again. I nodded, "but then I saw him with his girlfriend. He looked so much happier, and I just couldn't stand, Em! It was just awful!" she sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms around me and began to cry, "I can't believe I was so wrong!"

I tried my best to console her, "Those nicknames were awful weren't they?"

"The worst! And calling him Andy is _my_ thing!" she let go of me, but she didn't stop crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. His girlfriend is a total bitch, and he deserves _way_ better," I patted her arm lightly, "maybe he'll come out of the dark and see that you're much better. Which you are!"

"Y-you think so?" she sniffled

I gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know so,"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harley told me she was tired, so I let her rest. I woke her up about lunch time, but she told me she didn't want to go. I promised to get her some soup, that made her smile- a little. I walked out of the Dorms and I saw Anderson walking toward me. His little girlfriend wasn't with him, thankfully. I imagined the snarky things I would say, I could beat up him right then, make him regret ever hurting Harley. But he's too close by the time I come to a solution.

"Is Harley ok?" his tone is full of concern; his eyes drift over toward the Dorms.

"Yeah, Harley's fine," I lied; my fists began to curl at my sides.

"Do you think she'd mind if I went and checked on her?" he asked

"I don't think you're supposed to go into the girls' Dorms," I replied curtly

"Well, is she gonna be back for dinner tonight?" his eyebrows raised hopefully. I started to walk to the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged, trying to change the subject I asked, "So how long have you and Amanda been going out?"

His features pinched a little, and then he smiled, "Oh a couple years. She's great, isn't she?"

"The best," I tried to give him an earnest smile, but it made my insides feel hollow.

"I don't think she likes Harley very much though," he sighed

"Oh, really. I couldn't tell," I replied sarcastically. But the moment I say it, I bite my tongue.

"So what's wrong with Harley?" he asked, though we're nearly to the Cafeteria, he still turned his head back to the Dorms.

"Nauseous, sore throat, just general cold stuff," I shrugged. I open the door and walked in. I get soup for Harley and I eat salad. I sat down across from Molly, and hope Anderson doesn't sit with us, of course he does.

"Anderson," Molly smiled, I'm almost sure it's genuine because she doesn't know about how Harley liking Anderson, "how nice to see you, where's Amanda?" the last part sounded more as a pleasantry, because as little as Molly knows, she still hates Amanda.

"Both of you, so interested, geez. Well I could ask her to sit with us if you want," Anderson stood up. It's all I can do not to jump out of my seat and scream in protest.

"Oh that's not necessary, I'm sure she'll join us if she feels the need to," Molly gave him another smile.

"I suppose you're right," Anderson shrugged, almost humorously. I nodded in agreement. I ate a couple bites, but I wasn't all that hungry.

"Well, I'm going to leave. I've got to get this soup to Harley, so see you guys later," I pushed back my chair and threw away my salad.

"Em, wait," Anderson called

Confused, I turn around, "Yes?" I lifted an eyebrow

"Tell Harley that I hope she gets better soon. I miss hanging out with her," he said with a sad, mournful smile.

"Uh, sure," I rolled my eyes. I make it a few steps out of the cafeteria before Nigel stopped me, "Oh, God, what do _you_ want," I groaned

"Well hello to you too," he smiled

"I asked a question," my eyes narrowed, expressing my irritation.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were headed off to," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Back to the Dorms," I tried to move past him.

"Oh are you?" he lifted a dark eyebrow

"Yup, now if I could please get through," I shifted to the side

"I could walk you- y'know if you wanted me too," his ears turned red at the tips.

I grabbed his hand with the one that wasn't holding soup, and shrugged, "Ok," a smile escaped my lips. The blush spread to his cheeks.

"You're serious?" He asked, acting amazed. I nodded, a little embarrassed. We started off down the empty street, but he pulled me down the nearest alleyway, across from the cafeteria.

"Um?" is all I can think of to say.

"People know I'm an instructor, and it might seem like I was giving you an unfair advantage if they saw us together," Nigel explained awkwardly

"I don't think I understand," my features scrunched up.

"I'm a Year 3, you're a Year 1," he pointed out, "You're one of my students,"

"Uh, ok. A little weird, but whatever," I shrugged, walking toward the Dorms

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked

"Eh, most of the time when I'm in an alley with a guy, we're generally fighting. So it's just a little new," I think I start to blush.

"It's ok, it's all new to me, too," he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"You've never been with a girl before?" I asked nearly as quietly

"You sound surprised," he stopped

"Well, you're so nice to me-" I stopped myself

"Most people tend not to see that side of me," he doesn't look at me, almost ashamed.

"So even when you were a crummy Year 1 you still acted sadistic?" I smiled a little

"You think I'm sadistic?" his brow creased in a way that makes my heart beat faster.

"Well, I'm not sure, but hurling shit at people for no reason, seems pretty sadistic," I teased

"I'm not normally like that you know," he bit his lip. We're back at the Dorms, "I swear I didn't mean to hit you,"

My eyes search his, and I can't think of anything to say,"I gotta get this to Harley, but meet me out here at midnight, and we'll talk some more, ok?" I let go of his hand reluctantly, and he nodded. _What the hell are you talking about?_ I asked myself, _what is wrong with you?_

I walked into the Dorms, and Harley is asleep. I set the soup down on top of her closed trunk and I sat down on her bed.

"Hey, I'm back," I said, shaking her arm. She doesn't stir, I shook her arm harder, "Anderson broke up with Amanda," Still nothing. I jump up and down on her bed, yelling. Out cold. Then, an idea sparked in my head. I jumped off the side of the bed, and I crouched beside her head and whisper, "Soup,"

Harley bolted to the upright position, "I heard soup,"

"Here," I handed her a spoon and the bowl.

"I saw you talking to _him_," she said in between sips, "did you bring the crackers," I rolled my eyes and took out a bag of the fish-shaped crackers, and handed them to her.

"He asked if you were ok," I told her, I began to relay the whole story to her, except for the parts where we brought up Amanda, "He told me he missed hanging out with you," I finished

"He did?" she stopped eating the crackers and looked me dead on in the eyes.

"Yup, he still thinks you're a good friend, Harley. Even if he's not interested in you like that, he still cares," I told her

"I know, that's why he's so perfect," she said quietly, going back to her soup.

"So are you going to dinner?" I asked

"Maybe, I'm sure not going to Legion's Training, though. I just don't want to train today. Plus, what if I see him coming or going? I don't think I could do that, Em. Especially if he's with that witch,"

"I know, it would suck. So are you just gonna drown your sorrows in soup?" I asked, half joking.

"Can I do that?" Harley asked hopefully.

"You could, but I'm not going to let you," I smirked

"Damn," she grumbled. She handed me the empty soup container and spoon, "you're a good friend, Em,"

"Well thank you, we're gonna spend the rest of the afternoon getting you ready," I decided

"Uh, for what?" Harley sounded unsure

"We're gonna show Anderson exactly what he's missing," I grinned from ear to ear.

"I take it all back, you are a horrible, horrible person," she crossed her arms

"So you'll do it," I raised an eyebrow

"Hell yeah,"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ok, so first things first, we have to do something with your hair," I told her, my index finger pressed to my lower lip in thought. And then it came to me, I hadno clue how to do hair.

"Um, hate to break it you Em, but I don't control my hair. It has a mind of its own," Harley picked up part of her hair, I could see what she meant, some of it was in waves, others perfect curls and anything left over was straight. Then the door opened to the Dorms, Harley peered over my shoulder and I turned around, Molly stood in the doorway, she shut the door behind her.

"Nigel excused me from classes," Molly said quietly, she always got that way around people when they stared at her. Even if it was just Harley and I. She made her way over to us, her flip flops squeaking, "so what happened earlier?" she turned to Harley.

"Uh, Em?" Harley's cheeks turned red

"Wait, have you been crying?" Molly stepped closer, reaching out touching her arm. Harley nodding, her eyes began to tear up again.

"No, no, no. Don't start up again! It feels like watching a guy murdering puppies when you cry!" I protested, touching Harley's other arm. Harley bit her lip, nodding, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands, "Do you want me to tell her?" I asked gently. Harley nodded again, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Molly and I plopped ourselves on my bed.

"So Harley kind of likes Anderson, and she got really upset when she saw him with that bitch he calls a girlfriend. So she came here," I summarized

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Molly got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh, maybe," my eyes narrowed, but I still had a smile.

"We have to make that asshole wish Harley was his girlfriend, and not 'Mandy-wandy,' or whatever the hell her name is," her smile grew.

"Great minds think alike," I lightly punched her arm.

"So, where should we start?" Molly turned to Harley, examining her, facial features twisting.

"That's where I was when you came in, we were gonna start with her hair," I tried to explain.

"Oh sure, her hair is important, but we gotta pick out the outfit first. If we do the hair-or the makeup for that matter- first, then it won't look as good when we show you off," Molly lifted her hands to Harley's face, she leaned back using her thumb and index finger to make a rectangle around her face.

"I swear, you make me look like a doll, and I'll punch both of you," Harley growled

"God no! We're trying to make you look _better_ than that bitch, not like her," Molly snorted

"Good," Harley nodded

"Ok, we'll theorize hair first, do you have a curling iron?" Molly asked

"A what?" she tilted her head.

"Oh boy," I sighed, "Ok, so go take a shower," she pointed to the showers

"But I just took one," she protested

"I don't care! Just go do it!" Molly practically shouted, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, it's just I really want Anderson to pay," she blushed, embarrassed.

"Fine," Harley snatched up her towel

"Wait, do you have any shirts that aren't loose?" she asked

"No," Harley shrugged

"What size do you wear?" Molly folded her arms against her chest.

"Uh, whatever this is," she tossed Molly one of her t-shirts and headed to the showers.

"What exactly are we going to do?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"We're gonna make her look like a prettier Harley, but she'll still be recognizable. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think,"

...******…

It took a little while, but we've finally got Harley ready. And let me just say, she looked _amazing_. Harley stood in front of us, her hair was down and it was in spiral curls. Molly had highlighted her eyes with a little mascara and just a smidge of eyeliner, with a tone of eyeshadow barely lighter than her skin tone. Molly mixed her own bronzer and foundation to smooth out any imperfections. Harley wore my baby blue fitted shirt under her navy hoodie. The hoodie was unzipped and even though I had a very straight, flat body the shirt fit her literally perfect. She wore skinny dark blue jeans and her own combat boots. She was a very recognizable Harley, just smoothed out. Not that there was anything with old Harley, but this was totally going to make Anderson jealous. Molly and I purposefully dressed down so that Harley was the one that stood out.

"Come on, let's go and show Anderson with what he's missing out on," Molly smiled eagerly, linking her own arm with Harley's. I linked her other arm with mine, and we paraded ourselves out to dinner.

"Harley!" Anderson called, walking toward us. Molly and I dropped her arms almost simultaneously, "You made it! God, class was boring without you today," he patted her on the shoulder. And the two walked off together. Molly and I shared a glance and fist bumped each other. Walking behind them to get our evening meal.

…******…

We got our food and sat down, Molly sat beside me so Anderson and Harley could sit by each other. They were joking with each other and laughing. Every now and then Molly and I would share a knowing glance, but otherwise we kept quiet. It was perfect, well it was perfect until…

"Andy-wandy!" Called a very irritated Amanda, she stomped over to us. Her makeup looked even trampier this evening.

"Hey, Mandy-wandy, what's up cutie pie," he turned away from Harley. He grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. Harley looked at us and grinned, but I could tell she was worried she was gonna get ignored again.

"You said you'd spend the evening with me! Not you're dumb friends!" she squealed, she pouted her lower lip and folded her arms.

"Well, Mandy-wandy, Harley was sick earlier- I was just seeing how she was doing. Nothing to throw a fit over," he smiled, trying to look honest

"Well she looks fine to me, now let's go!" she sniffed angrily, she grabbed his wrist and began to pull him away.

He turned back to Harley and looked at her apologetically, "I gotta go. I'm glad you're feeling better, though. I'll see you at class tomorrow. By the way, you look really nice tonight," he grinned at her, clapped her shoulder and let Amanda drag him off.

When he was far enough away, Harley turned to us and smiled like a maniac, "He said I looked nice!" she sounded dazed, not in a bad way. Like she wasn't really paying attention to us.

"Whoa there, Harley. You almost sounded like a girl there for a second!" Molly teased, she got up and moved back to her normal spot.

…******…

The rest of the evening went well, but I couldn't help but worry as the hours got later. We walked back to the Dorms about 10:45, and the lights went out at 11 like they normally did. I laid there in my bed, waiting for the sound of everyone's breaths to even. Finally, they all fell asleep. And I quietly stepped out of bed. I had put my nightclothes over my normal clothes, so I took off the nightclothes, and I snuck out the bathroom window. I hit the ground outside with a thud, and I snuck around to the back of the building to find Nigel already there. I jogged over to him.

"You came," I said breathlessly

"You thought I wouldn't?" he gave a short surprised laugh.

"I just didn't know, if you honestly wanted to see me," I blushed

"Oh trust me, I enjoy seeing you," he nodded, the look on my face must have given away something, "I-I didn't mean it like that," the full moon gave away his red ear tips.

"I'm sure you didn't, so what do you want to do? I mean unless you enjoy standing around talking by the garbage, then you know, that's cool," I rolled my eyes

"How about we head out the Peak?" he suggested

"I thought you hated the Peak?" I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't hate it so much anymore," he smirked, his eyes meeting mine. I looked down embarrassed. I shouldn't be doing this. Sneaking out, meeting with a boy, never mind the fact that he's probably a good three years older than I am, not to mention he's an instructor.

"Oh, am I that special that I can make hatreds just disappear?" a puff air escaped my mouth, rolling my eyes some more.

"Just like magic," his response wasn't sarcastic, and it made me feel warm on the inside.

"Fine, then you'll have to beat me there!" I took off into the grassland, I made out it out of the general Village area before I looked back. When I did, he practically tackled me. I hit the ground with the ground, he was on the ground beside me, smiling like a fool. I pushed myself to my feet.

"You did that on purpose!" I cried in dispute, shoving him.

"Aw, come on. I only did it o make it fair," he sniffed sarcastically

"What? You honestly have to cheat so you don't get beaten by a _girl_," I challenged

"Damn right, you're one heck of a girl," he grinned, and he sprinted away. Leaving me to chase after _him_. I caught up with him, well sort of. He stopped because he was at the Peak.

"I won," he stuck out his tongue

"Because you cheated!" I protested, now that I wasn't running, I realized how cold the night air was. It was nearly November. Only then did I realize I didn't have my jacket. I rubbed my hands up and down on my arm, trying to warm up.

"Cold?" he asked, stepping closer. He was still short of breath from running. I shook my head at first, but then I had the sense to nod my head. He unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it around me. It was a good two or three sizes too big, but it was warm. Plus it smelled good, it was a masculine musky smell, but it also smelled like soap. He was within an inch of me, my heart raced, and I couldn't hold his gaze. And eventually he moved away, I sat down on the cold stone. He moved to my side.

"So do you really think I'm sadistic?" his eyes had that sad puppy dog look in them.

"Are you still worried about that?" I let out an exaggerated sigh, but stopped myself, "No, I don't. I was just teasing you know," I moved my hand to where my fingertips touched his.

"Ok, were you serious about never having a boyfriend before?" he continued

"Do I look like the kind of person that had boys lining out the door to date?" I joked

"Uh…" he faltered

"The answer is no, I got in fights with almost every single one of the boys back home," I looked away

"Why?"

"They were annoying," I shrugged

"Oh," he said

"Yeah, so let me ask you a question," I nudged his shoulder

"What?"

"How old are you exactly are you? That way I know exactly how immoral to feel,"

"As far as the Society knows? Or my real age?"

"Uh, elaborate,"

"Well, when I was 15, my powers showed up. And my parents were shocked, and obviously they couldn't keep this hidden forever. So they paid a guy, and changed my age to 16, and I got the trunk and everything. I went to the next Initiates Entrance Day, and no questions were asked. I've been living a lie ever sense," Nigel explained

"So you're 17?" I tried not to sound too shocked

"Yeah," the full moon illuminated his face, parts were in the shadows, and he kind of looked handsome, "So, uh, don't feel too immoral,"

"I won't. So how did you know the Society are watching me?" I asked

"They told us after you got in that fight," he bit his lip

"How did you know the consequences, surely they wouldn't have explained those,"

"Oh, they didn't" he looked away

"Then how did you know about them?" I pressed

"Because-because I am one,"


End file.
